I Want To Protect You!
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Traduccion: ¡Quiero protegerte!. Alguna vez as oido hablar de esas historias poco peculiares de amor de infancia? esta es una... Imagínate que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo, el cual tiene un dote especial que hace que todo mundo lo ame, lo cual resulta gracioso puesto que ya tienes inmunidad a ese dote pero aun así lo amas... irónico... One-shot partido en 3 partes. Adaptación
1. Parte 1

**_Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece._**

* * *

**_Clasificación T_**

* * *

**_I want to protect you!_**

* * *

**_Parte 1_**

* * *

_**Cuando esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Marceline**_

* * *

Las cortas transmisiones de aire que pasaban por medio del cabello suelto de las personas que pasaban, iban y venían con una temperatura inferior a la ordinaria del ambiente. Una hermosa chica corría como podía con su mochila y bolsa de más, uniforme completo, junto con grandes suéteres para aislar el frio que se sentía esa mañana. Tenía la piel ceniza pero tersa, de complexión delgada y alta; cara ovalada con ojos pequeños oscuros, de cabello negro largo el cual era mecido por el mismo movimiento que hacia al correr tras un chico rubio, con lentes que escondían esos ojos calmados azulados, su altura era visiblemente más grande que la de ella, su piel denotaba lo blanco que era, el cargaba únicamente el peso encontrado de su mochila azul oscura, junto con su abrigo oscuro largo que le daba un aspecto más maduro y varonil.

**-**¡Marceline!**-** Volteo gritando el rubio con la respiración apenas perceptiblemente agitada por el ritmo de haber corrido como unas 4 manzanas**- **Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- Ella aun se encontraba corriendo en dirección a él **-**¡Espera, Finn!**-** Gritaba aun entre tragos de aire que daba, hasta llegar al chico. Respiraba alocadamente para controlarse, su mochila que era una bolsa de las modernas escolares se le estaba cayendo del hombro y la bolsa de más que tenia se le estaba desparramando de la otra mano.

**-**Estas muy cargada hoy…**- **Se acerco Finn quitándole la bolsa que se le desparramaba de la mano, dejando a la chica con la sensación del pequeño roce de manos en un estado de ensoñación. Hasta que se dio cuenta que el ya estaba encaminado hacia el rumbo en el cual corrían ellos.

-¡No está bien, Finn! ¡Yo puedo llevarlo!- Gritaba la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba en rumbo al chico que ya no corría y seguía tranquilamente caminando -Esto no es ningún problema- Le recalco el rubio moviendo un poco su rostro a ella, Marceline no supo que decir para reclamarle que él no podía hacer eso, pero sin saber cómo tener una buena frase con la cual el rubio le diera su bolso se quedo callada, y ahora que recordaba estaba pesada la bolsa… asimilo la idea de que el cargaría esa bolsa pesada, y sin más siguieron caminando su rumbo a la escuela.

_Finn Mertens… él puede parecer tranquilo y frio a primera vista pero es un chico amable y considerado. El es el chico que he amado desde que éramos niños. Parece mucho a esas historias cursis de amor de infancia, donde hay veces que quedan juntos, otras separados y así, pero, Finn tiene una condición corporal algo peculiar que hace la diferencia de esas historias…_

En una esquina una viejecita junto con su nieto se acercaron a ellos **-**Perdóneme, me podría ayudar a encontrar el camino**- **Le mostro un papel con un pequeño croquis señalándole con el dedo a donde quería ir. Finn fue el primero en acercarse, quien rápidamente reconoció la dirección a la que debía seguir aquella mujer ya mayor de edad

**-**Por aquí va directo en esta calle y da vuelta para la derecha…**- **La señora no le hizo el mas mínimo caso a lo que le decía el joven, ella estaba mirando a los ojos azulados de el junto a su nieto, quedaron viéndolo así por unos segundos hasta que lo noto Finn, el movio sus ojos en dirección a ellos algo confundido, haciendo que la mirada fuera directamente a los ojos.

"_Tengo una mala sensación…_" Los dos extraños enrojecieron un poco "¡_Esto no es bueno!" _**-**Finn…¡Ten cuida… - Marceline lo grito demasiado tarde… la abuelita se le abalanzo envistiéndolo directamente con un beso en la comisura de los labios gritándole -Te amo- mientras que el pequeño niño hacia lo mismo con su pequeña voz diciendo -¡Yo también!- "_Muy tarde…." -_Espere… señora…**- **Marceline intentaba parar con una mano a la extraña que se estaba comiendo a besos y chupetones a Finn, mientras que al niño lo detenía con el otro brazo -Finn… Señora cálmese- Marceline casi le imploraba a la viejita que se calmara, porque si no se apartaba, lo más seguro es que se iría en contra de ella a golpes a pesar de ser una anciana, para ella nadie toca de mas a Finn, pero no podía soltar al pequeño niño que también era un peligro.

_Es algo extraño pero cierto… cuando a Finn se acerca alguien mirándolo a los ojos. Esa persona se enamora de él, independientemente de su edad o sexo…. Creo que esto es a lo que llaman "Súper feromonas masculinas"_

Unos instantes más tarde llegaron personas a ayudarla, gracias a Glob que no miraron a los ojos de Finn, quien estaba acomodándose la ropa, diciéndose mentalmente que había bajado la guardia porque era una anciana y que tenía que tener más cuidado a la próxima. Y valla que había quedado con unos cuantos chupetones de la anciana.

_El ha sido atacado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta… pareciera que los ojos de Finn tuvieran un poder especial… Cualquiera que mira a sus ojos por más de 3 segundos pierde el control_

Caminaban los dos nuevamente en dirección a la escuela, por lo menos no habían pasado lo suficiente como para que no les diera tiempo llegar y que los dejaran a fuera, ya se encontraban pasando por aquella extensa entrada, a la cual pertenecía también parte de lo que era el patio principal de la escuela

_Aunque tenga buena vista, usa anteojos para evitar el contacto directo a los ojos… _

_-_Hmp.… ¡trata de persistirte un poco en vez de dejarte atacar todo el tiempo!- Le decía ella en modo de regaño a su mejor amigo que ahora iba detrás de ella

_Como su amiga de la infancia de alguna manera parece que he construido inmunidad a sus encantos por eso no pierdo la razón estando cerca de él…_

_-_No puedo levantarle la mano a las mujeres o niños- Respondió el con madurez mientras se acomodaba con una mano los lentes, ella simplemente suspiro, ya sabía la respuesta cotidiana que él le daba a todas sus preguntas y regaños que le daba ella

_He elegido a un problemático chico para enamorarme…_

_-_Pero… siempre te estoy causando problemas ya que me salvas todo el tiempo…- El bajo la mirada aun cuando iba caminando y no precisamente por el hecho de querer saber que no pisara nada desagradable o que fuera derecho, ella se paró en seco -¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Casi lo regañaba con esa frase mientras a la vez ella daba un giro de cuerpo completo a él, dejándolo en incógnita por el enfado dirigido a él. Pero después ella calmo su tono de voz -Yo nunca he pensado en ti como una molestia- Marceline sabía de antemano que Finn a veces se recriminaba así mismo pensando que era una molestia para ella, pero ella lo quería a su lado sin importar lo que ocurriera. Sin pensárselo demasiado ella le brindo una de sus cálidas sonrisas a el como diciendole que le restara importacia a esos pensamientos.

-… Eres la única…- Comenzó a hablar Finn. Ahora quien tenía la expresión de incógnita era ella -Que no es afectada por mi condición y me trata normal- Se le quedo mirando, ella no entendía a que trataba de llegar su amigo –Esto es irónico…- El dio una pequeña risa con una expresión algo melancólica –A la única persona que quiero que le afecten mis feromonas es inmune a ellas- Marceline es de esas chicas que de momento tienen efecto retardado en entender lo que querían decir los demás, pero no era tonta. Y Finn era del tipo de chico, al que luego se le escapaban las palabras que pensaba desde hace tiempo y instantes después se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Momento de recapacitación para los dos…

Loading…

Complete…

Finn se acomodo los lentes un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado, mientras que Marceline ya había digerido todo y tenía sola una loca idea en su mente, pero tenía que saber que no era idea producida por lo mismo de que su loca mente daba ese pensamiento, necesitaba confirmarlo. Finn estaba sin decir ni pio, muestra clara de que ella tendría que romper ese silencio de momento producido, si quería saber el significado concreto de lo que dijo hace unos momentos el, tendría que hablar ella primero.

-Ha…. Fiinn… ¿Que tratas de decirme con eso?- Marceline intentaba evitar mostrar lo nerviosa que se sentía en esos momentos, apenas si lo lograba

-Exactamente lo que dije- ¡Eso realmente no explicaba nada!. Ya estaba para irse a contra él para hacer que desembuchara sin palabras claves, cuando él siguió hablando -Me propuse…- Marceline tenía el corazón que se aceleraba a millas de pulsaciones por segundo, ella solamente tenía la mirada alzada al rostro de Finn quien junto a su bufanda y mano hacían el complot de no dejar ver lo ruborizado que estaba en esos momentos –Estoy confesando mi amor por ti…

* * *

_**Alguien a oido hablar de los one-shot partido en 3 partes? xD? jajaja, ya se si lo han oido seran pocos, mientras los que no pos no xD que tonteria e hecho jajaja... a mi en lo particular me gusto como quedo la primera parte intente probar un nuevo formato en como escribir :3 unas horas mas tarde y subo la otra parte namas al one-shot lo partire en 3 partes y termino la adaptacion ¬w¬ le doy emocion? ok no. me mataran por que traicione el formato de one-shot D:!... verdad? Disculpeme u-u pero es que me dio por hacerlo asi, aunque estaba claro que no debia hacer eso... pero aun asi creo que quedaria bien de esa forma gome...**_


	2. Parte 2

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time". Solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**I want to protect you!**_

* * *

_**Parte 2**_

* * *

_**Cuando está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Marceline**_

* * *

El hecho de que el chico más deseado de todo el colegio OOO tuviera novia definitiva y que era su mejor amiga de la infancia se estaba corriendo de voz a voz, en persona a persona, a profesor a director, a toda persona registrada en el colegio a velocidad extraordinaria. Pero no es que corriera ese acontecimiento como el viento por ser algo que cualquiera aceptara, si no por ser totalmente lo contrario. Las chicas estaban más que gritoneando y estar molestas por ese simple hecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Finn Mertens y Marceline Abader empezaron a salir?!

-¡Imperdonable!

-¡Ahora ella lo tendrá todo para ella!

-¡Bajamos nuestra guardia porque pensamos que solo era su amiga de la infancia!

Mientras que los hombres de igual manera se enfadaban

-¡Esas chicas solo tratan de pegarse a él!

-¡¿Y todos nosotros?!

-¡Los chicos estamos obligados a cumplir ese acuerdo!

-¡El de no poner mano alguna sobre el!

Los profes no es que no estuvieran de igual manera, pero al final de cuenta era su alumno y lo principal en esos momentos era controlar a esos estudiantes que no paraban de ignorarlos de manera épica, por seguir con ese tema de gran relevancia para ellos. Lo único malo es que tanto como estudiantes masculinos o femeninos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

**Vamos a hacer que rompan…**

**El y esa mujerzuela**

…

La hora de recreo era un gran alivio para los profesores ya que no tendrían que intentar controlar a esa jauría de alumnos alocados con ideas que ni los profes o ellos mismo entendían. Finn caminaba junto a Marceline. Eran novios oficiales desde hace algunos días, pero lo gracioso es que ni se tomaban de las manos en esas circunstancias. El silencio hacia presencia entre ellos, pero no era nada incomodo, era algo tranquilo el escuchar el sonido pacifico del ambiente natural, el cual daba el patio mientras pasaban por el lugar en dirección el comedor a ver que compraban para el desayuno. Marceline se molesto con Finn al ver que desde su confesión no había ningún progreso que dieran, ella tendría que iniciar (Nuevamente), bueno… no era tanto problema.

Se acerco a él aferrándose de su brazo. Finn se detuvo al sentir esa sensación cálida con una expresión de sorpresa, bajo la mirada para encontrar el rostro de ella, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice de alegría por haber cumplido su cometido junto un pequeño tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Finn la vio por horas (Aunque eran simplemente efímeros segundos pero para él fue así), la chica que amaba en esos instantes se veía tan tierna con esa expresión. 1… 2… 3… 4… los segundos pasaban y después recordó que aun no se movía, no debía quedarse ahí como bobo viéndola (Cosa que quería seguir haciendo), debían seguir con su andar hacia el comedor. Maldijo por ese momento que las cosas no fueran como las películas donde se para el tiempo y el espacio para ver a esa persona por milenios, despego su mirada y siguió con su camino al lado de ella.

_Jejeje… esto parece un sueño… Esta no es la primera vez que estamos solos… pero aun así de esta forma siento algo de timidez…_

Marceline subió la mirada buscando la de él, cosa que no encontró pero aun así noto que el evitaba la mirada de manera graciosa puesto que el bajo la pupila de manera discreta para el pero no para ella, y al darse cuenta de ello, subio rápidamente la pupila mirando nuevamente al frente sin poder evitar mostrar un pequeño rubor.

_Yo podría estar imaginándolo, pero… Finn luce de la misma forma que yo_

Soltó una pequeña risilla por ese hecho que tenía la ligera posibilidad de ser cierta, mientras que se aferraba mas a él, de momento escucho un pequeño golpeteo, otra vez… nuevamente ese golpeteo… uno tras otro… no entendió ese suceso extraño, afino mas su oído y poniendo más atención ese era sonido producido por el palpitar del corazón apenas acelerado de Finn.

Iba a hacer un comentario cuando una pelota le golpeo en la cabeza, produciendo que por el impacto soltara el brazo de Finn. Levanto la pelota y miro molesta de un lado a otro, pero eso la llevo a confundirse más por qué no vio a nadie más en el patio que estuviera con indicios de haber estado jugando a la pelota. Algo molesta por el hecho de pensar coherentemente de que ninguna pelota caería del cielo, siguió con Finn caminando a lo que restaba al comedor, claro antes aventando por el enfado a la nada la pelota.

Ella no noto que en el pequeño hueco del edificio al otro de la cocina se encontraba una chica escondida.

La intimidación de los estudiantes hacia Marceline había dado comienzo.

…

Al ingresar a clases un maestro con apariencia de unos 24 años con mal genio de por sí, pidió que todos sacaran las copias que les había entregado la clase anterior, pero Marceline no las encontraba por ningún lado, avisándole así desde su asiento al profesor que no las tenía en ese momento, pero este con su típico genio solo se molesto más de lo que ya estaba -¿Qué? ¿Se perdieron las copias? Les dije una y otra vez que la presentaran hoy- El señor termino con un sarcástico -¿No?- Pero Marceline acostumbrada por el trato cotidiano del profesor ni se inmuto y prosiguió a por pedir disculpas –Lo siento, estaba segura que los deje en mi mochila esta mañana, pero…- unas chicas evitando mostrar su sonrisa que se les notaba a leguas del lugar le quitaron la palabra a Marceline

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Estás diciendo que las perdiste?

-Debiste venir con una mentira más creíble

Aquellas chicas terminaron con una sonrisa perturbadora dirigida hacia Marceline.

_No me digas que…_

El sonido que se produce al levantarse moviendo hacia atrás la silla la hizo ver de dónde provenía el sonido

-Profesor está llegando muy lejos, Marceline nunca diría una mentira como esa- Dijo Finn mirando firmemente hacia el maestro, quien para evitar mostrar que ya tenía una hemorragia nasal se volteo tapándose la nariz con la mano balbuceando –Ha… a…. l-lo siento, yo estaba equivocado- al termino de balbucear, cambio el tema que se daría de clase ese día.

Se diría que Finn había salvado a Marceline indirectamente, pero… la intimidación hacia Marceline siguió aumentando; Como macetas caídas del cielo en dirección a ella, hoyos cavados por donde regularmente pasaba, otras más directas como palabras escritas que decían que rompiera con Finn, o el ultimo en el cual si tuvo que correr junto a Finn para salvarse de que un montón de alumnos con bolsas en la cabeza y bates de Beisbol que la persiguian para darle de palos…

De todas aquellas intimidaciones no es como si tuviera la suerte de tener a Finn a su lado, puesto que en pocos días termino con una venda en su frente junto con unos cuantos curitas.

...

-¿Estás bien… Marceline?- Finn estaba preocupado por las actuaciones de sus compañeros, en las cuales no siempre podía salvarla, Marceline soltó su mochila y movió sus manos de un lado a otro mostrándole una sonrisa –¡Esto no es nada!- Finn solo bajo su cabeza mirando hacia el piso –Lo siento… porque para mí, tu…- Ella sabía que iba a decir el pero no quería escuchar eso por esas circunstancias, quería que fuera en momentos más maravillosos y lo detuvo quitándole la palabra -¿Por qué te disculpas Finn?- dio un paso –Estoy realmente feliz…- el viento calo las hojas del piso revolviéndolas un poco en el aire para luego de nuevo bajarlas al piso –De ser tu novia- el aun no quitaba su mirada del suelo y no precisamente porque unas cuantas hormigas pasaran por el lugar, si no porque realmente se sorprendió un poco al oír eso.

Ella acerco su rostro a la de él, haciendo que levantara su mirada hacia ella por el gesto –Se dice a menudo…- Sonrió ella por lo que diría –Que superar un gran obstáculo hace que un amor brillante arda- Finn cambio su expresión de preocupación, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa por fuera y con el pensamiento por dentro de que ella tenía razón…

_Estar a tu lado… es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…_

…

Marceline iba tarareando una canción mientras caminaba, iba a su próxima clase (una de sus favoritas), Finn por otro lado no se encontraba a su lado porque uno de los profesores lo había detenido en ese trayecto. Pero Marceline se confió y le dijo que se adelantaba a la clase, por eso en esos momentos ella estaba siguiendo su camino por las escaleras sin Finn.

Unas chicas, compañeras suyas regresaban porque se les había olvidado algo, pasaron de largo sin notar que Marceline pasaba a su lado tarareando una canción… más bien ya sabían de su precensia que ni necesitaban mirar atrás más que para empujarla a lo que restaba de las escaleras…

…

¡MARCELINE!

Gritaba Finn mientras corría en dirección a la enfermería, había corrido desde el salón de música hasta allá por parte de que el maestro encargado de la enfermería le aviso que Marceline se había lastimado el brazo.

-Finn- Marceline volvió su mirada de la ventana hacia él, ella estaba sentada en una banca, le pregunto cómo era que sabía que estaba ahí ella, Finn rápidamente le explico haciendo que ella mostrara un pequeño berrinche en sus labios -¿Escuchaste sobre esto del profesor?- El asintió –Maldición… incluso después de que le dije que se quedara callado…- ella bajo la mirada algo molesta- Baje mi guardia… - regreso el rostro y poso su mano en su cabeza -La verdad no es nada- Finn vio el vendaje que cubría desde la muñeca derecha de ella hasta el codo, mirada que ella noto, para luego reír nerviosamente porque descubrió que estaba mintiendo con lo de que no era nada –Le dije que ponerme un vendaje era demasiado y que no necesitaba una pero…- Finn la callo con un abrazo que le dio de la nada.

-Fi…Finn…- Se había sonrojado por el acto, cosa que cambio al escuchar lo que le dijo el –Vamos a romper Marceline…

_¿Qué…?_

El abrazo tembloroso que le daba el no fue sentido por ella, puesto que había quedado en shock por esas palabras

_¿Qué esta…_

–Tu estas en constante peligro al estar saliendo conmigo…- Se separo del abrazo tomándola de los hombros evitando mirarla

_¿Qué está diciendo…?_

–No puedo soportar esto…- Marceline sintió el recorrer de un frio sentimiento al imaginarse no poder estar con Finn.

-¿Estás bien con eso…- Finn quito sus manos de los hombros de ella al escucharla hablar

–Finn…?- El solo se mostraba confuso al escuchar lo que decía, pensaba que ella entendería, que comprendería que era lo mejor, que sabría que él no quería que la lastimaran… pero por que ahora salía con que ella no lo aceptaria?...

-¿Piensas que mi amor por ti es tan débil…?- Apretaba sus puños mientras bajaba su rostro, evitaba aquellas lacrimosas salir de sus ojos oscuros que estaban apagados por su ilusión rota

-¿Qué este nivel de hostigamiento me puede vencer…?- Pero el querer evitar el llanto no tenía la misma fuerza que el sentimiento que habitaba en ella en esos momentos -¡Mis sentimientos no son tan poco entusiastas!- Alzo su mirada

¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!

Bramo ella entre lagrimas que la traicionaban bajando de sus ojos rozando sus mejillas...

* * *

_**Casi 2,000 palabras wush... yo les avise que tardaria unas cuantas horas en subirlo jeje... no se cuando suba la otra parte... ¿Lo deje con mucha intriga?**_

_**Kratoz 1337:**_ gracias por el review QwQ me animaste mucho, pense que no me dejarian reviews a tan pocos minutos de haberlo subido ¡Muchisimas gracias! Y primer seguidor de este fic OwO wush!

_**Eme48:**_** xD **No pense que dejarias un review de tan pocas palabras (Siento que desde que empeze a escribir cada review tuyo se acorta o-o' ¿hombre de pocas palabras?)... D: falta que... Oh no! se llevaron los extraterrestres al verdadero eme ¡noooo!


	3. Parte 3

_**Adaptación de un one-shot, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time". Solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**I want to protect you!**_

* * *

_**Parte Final**_

* * *

_**Cuando está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Marceline**_

_**Lo subrayado son pensamientos de Finn**_

* * *

_**Cada acción tiene su reacción…**_ es una frase que encajaría a la acción producida por las crudas palabras de Finn, que parecían ser sangre coagulada de la herida abierta hacia su alma… hacia los sentimientos de ella… hacia su anhelación más profunda… hacia lo que él pensaba que sería la gema mas brillosa a pesar de ser encontrada en carbón negro y polvoriento… _**Su relación**…_ ahora obtendría como reacción… el estar en momentos críticos para ellos dos…

…

_Finn… idiota_

Desde esas crudas palabras… desde ese grito que dio con las alas rotas de su sueño partido en dos… desde que no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas…

_¡¿No te importan mis sentimientos?!_

Ella solo corrió para evitar confrontarlo… evito escuchar la voz de él gritando su nombre… intentaba tener oídos sordos a lo que decía el… quería no volver a él… quería olvidar lo que sentía por el…

_¿Te sientes bien al romper conmigo?_

Aunque… lo más seguro es que si le dieran un trato aun en el cual, ella saliera perdiendo pero tuviera la oportunidad de estar con él… lo firmaría y aceptaría sin rodeos…

Ella aun lo ama…

…

¿Suerte o maldición? ¿Suerte porque haya sido su última clase? ¿Suerte por que podían salir ya? ¿Maldición por que el intentaría alcanzarla? ¿Maldición por que el no pudo encontrarla? ¿Maldición por el sentimiento que tenía ahora ella? ¿Qué era?

…

Marceline se las arreglo para tomar sus cosas y salir lo más pronto del lugar evitando toparse con los pasos largos que el daba al correr para hablar con ella… Era un hecho… Marceline no quería hablar…

Algo que tenía en cuenta al salir del colegio era que por lo menos sabia, que el nuevamente había sido detenido por algún profesor por un tema cualquiera. Respiro aliviada por ello, tendría tiempo de caminar un rato después de haber corrido como si un oso polar la persiguiera… Caminaba cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en la misma profundidad tanto como la de sus ojos y sus pensamientos parecía ser la misma en esos momentos.

–Oh… ¿Marceline?- Ella volteo, sabía que no quería estar con nadie, aunque normalmente hubiera pasado de largo por los acontecimientos últimamente ocurridos, pero esa voz le llamaba la atención, la miro de arriba abajo, ahí estaba una de las tantas estudiantes de OOO, pero que destacaba por su piel blanca, por tener cabello naturalmente rosado y por siempre tener un dulce aroma. Esa chica de ahí quien tenía una mirada preocupada hacia Marceline fue una amiga suya en el primer curso… sonrió levemente la pelinegra ante el recuerdo de saber quién era esa persona en frente suyo… por lo menos tenía una amiga en la cual confiar…

…

Marceline no le quiso comentar mucho a detalle del por qué la había encontrado en ese estado, pero de una u otra manera Bonnibel entendía y dejo de insistir. Para animarla fueron las dos a un Karaoke. Una canción ya se encontraba y Marceline algo animada comenzó a cantarla…

~Tu eres todo para mi  
yo no creía más que en ti  
te llegaste a convertir en mi religión~

Esto no daba una buena pinta… debió haber visto el nombre de la canción, antes que cantarla asi sin mas… pero sus instintos de vocalista no se lo permitieron

~Tu eres todo y nada mas  
eras mi voz eras mi hogar  
en medio de la soledad una bendición~

Su mano temblaba al intentar controlar el micrófono…

~Pero y algo extraño sucedió  
mi cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón ~

Mierda… sentía como le temblaban las piernas

~Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo~

Bonnibel no estaba ahí… fue a comprar algunos dulces… no estaba nadie más que ella…

~Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo~

Por pura inercia hablaban sus cuerdas vocales…

~Tú eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin  
no había como definir todo este amor~

Sentía la necesidad de aventar el micrófono hacia las bocinas e irse corriendo para que no le cobraran los daños…

~Algo extraño sucedió  
el cuento de hadas ya acabo  
dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón~

Pero también tenía el fuerte sentimiento de querer seguir cantando…

~Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es puro masoquismo~

Sus labios temblaban por el sentimiento que controlaba en su interior

~Cuanto te quiero  
cuanto te odio  
cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos  
si no te olvido es puro masoquismo~

Siguió cantando controlando sus lacrimosas, hasta que termino…

3 minutos y aun su amiga no volvía, suspiro, volteo y ahí estaba Bonnibel comiendo unos dulces, agradeció el no haberse mostrado débil. Controlo sus impulsos y le dio el micrófono con la excusa de que ahora le tocaba comer dulces cómodamente viendo como cantaba ella, unos minutos de negación por la chica hubo, pero después se resigno y acepto.

~Me tienes y te vas  
Me haces esperar  
No entregas nada a cambio  
Me ruegas y mis pies  
Descalzos... otra vez  
Se quedan por tu encanto~

Era algo bueno el que no cantara de tan mala forma

~Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar  
yo corro y tropiezo  
Con mi ingenuidad  
Despierto perdida, enredada  
En tu forma de involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte~

Lo gracioso es que de nuevo esa otra canción cantada por Bonnibel tenia un tema parecido pero no igual; ¿Era el día de joder a Marceline con sus sentimientos o qué?

~Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio o yo  
a ti te digo adiós~

Pero a decir verdad la letra y la canción tenia tonos que daban un ambiente divertido, cosa que le hacía sacar unas cuantas risas apenas perceptibles

~Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio  
Ay como odio, amarte (yeah yeah yeah)  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
Ay como odio amarte~

Su amiga ya se estaba desafinando por la emoción que se le desbordaba… Marceline se rio sonoramente provocando que la cantante se cohibiera un poco haciendo un reproche, aunque instantes después volvió a afinar su voz. Buu... se le paso un verso, bueno intento retomar la canción en el siguiente

~Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo  
Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad  
Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma  
De involucrarme  
Ay como odio amarte~

~Despierto perdida,

Enredada en tu forma de involucrarme

Hay como odio amarte~

Bonnibel en esos momentos casi se mordía la lengua ¿Cuánto tiempo le había seguido el ritmo hasta ahora a esa canción? Ahora que pensaba parecía trabalenguas por la rapidez que aparecía de momento a momento

~Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo  
Pero hay algo entre los dos  
Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón  
Toma todo más en serio~

La peli rosada dio un giro hacia Marceline movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro, Marceline solo pudo reír por el gesto de su amiga

~O yo...~

Un escalofrió le recorrió sintió una mirada algo oscura a pesar de que ella tenía unas pupilas entre una tonalidad rosada y morada

~a ti te digo adioos~

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que esa aura había desaparecido, por un momento sintió algo diferente en esa chica que casi le hacía salir corriendo del lugar. Pero la voz de ella que aun seguía cantando y que miraba de nuevo a la pantalla donde salían las letras de la canción le hizo un gran favor, al informarle de que fue alguna imaginación suya…

Los últimos párrafos acabaron

~Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
ay como... odio amarte  
Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio  
ay como odio amarte ~

Y un golpe con el micrófono en su estomago que parecía leve pero tenía algo de impacto casi le saca el aire contenido, Bonnibel tenía una sonrisa algo macabra que le hizo respirar más profundo de lo que estaba haciendo para de nuevo tener aire en sus pulmones, pero nuevamente desapareció segundos después cuando la peli-rosa le dio una sonrisa grande mas tranquilizadora.

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

¿Se había vuelto loca la pelinegra?

¿O es que acaso la otra ya tenía un caso de bipolaridad fase 1?

La voz de la otra chica la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, le decía que ahora le tocaba elegir la canción que quería cantar, Marceline esfumo esos pensamientos y se puso a buscar una de la cual gustaba mucho oír, pero no se dio cuenta de que se confundió y puso una ranchera, graciosamente al llegar al tono más alto se le salió el gallo y Bonnibel solo pudo taparse los oídos antes de que quedara sorda –T-tu eres muy buena Marceline- Solo pudo alcanzar a decir la chica, con una risa nerviosa. Marceline se rio por la reacción de su amiga, comentándole que se había equivocado de canción y que volvería a buscarla, claro si eso no resultaba una molestia, Bonnibel alcanzo a negar con la cabeza y dijo que no importaba mientras que Marceline aceptara algo…

-¿Está bien que algunos amigos se unan a nosotras?- Marceline volteo con una expresión confundida, acaso es que no veía ella que ya estaba buscando la canción que quería, era algo obvio no? -No hay problema- Respondió.

_Aunque he estado cantando… _

Bonnibel ya había acabado de marcar, aunque Marceline aun no encontraba su canción…

_Aun no me siento mejor del todo…_

Oh, ahí estaba la que buscaba, selecciono la canción esperando a que cargara para que la cantara. Unos cuantos golpes a la puerta la hicieron voltear al ver que Bonnibel abría amigablemente a un grupo de chicos que entraban de la nada. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado?

-Oh… ella es linda- Decía un chico con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que aria sentir vulnerable a cualquiera

-¿Realmente podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella?- Hablo otro chico

¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Esa pregunta no abarcaba en esos momentos? ¿Pero que quería decir eso?

-Si, adelante- Concluyo Bonnibel con una mirada de igual o más perturbante que el que le dieron la última vez en su salón sus compañeras –Me cabrea verla con el chico que me gusta- Abrió paso la peli-rosa a los chicos y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta consigo

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

A la ultima que consideraba su amiga ya la había traicionado… los chicos se la comían con la mirada, se quedo quieta mirándolos fijamente con la mirada, solo tenía una opción…

_¡Finn!_

Salto hacia su bolso, tomo su celular y presiono el botón de marcación rápida para llamar al teléfono de Finn.

-Ho…hola Finn?!- No podía evitar sonar asustada y atemorizada

-¡Marceline! ¡¿Dónde est- otro chico que se había acercado a ella sigilosamente corto la llamada –Eres una chica muy mala- Le dijo susurrándole al oído… ella se estremeció por el terror que la invadía…

-Olvídate de ese "Finn"- Ella volteo rápidamente para apartarse de esa corta distancia del chico –Y hagámonos amigos- ella estaba asustada, atemorizada, sentía que la respiración se le apartaba… La mano del pelirrojo paseaba por su cara, ella estaba congelada, sentia unos grandes escalofrios rodeandola… la canción ya daba comienzo con esa tonalidad de piano volviéndola en sí.

…_¡No…!_

Se aparto y a movimientos bruscos se abrió paso de los chicos

-¡Oye no corras!- Ellos ya iban en dirección a ella

-¡Abran la puerta!- Grito Marceline desesperada, al ver que la chapa no se movía

_¡No…! Finn!_

Asustada, una lágrima del miedo salió de sus parpados cerrados por la fuerza, de momento la puerta se abrió haciendo que se fuera de frente ella.

-Te encontré- Fue lo que escucho antes de ser tomada por los hombros para que ella alzara su vista encontrando aquellos ojos azulados…

-¡¿Co-Como sabias que estaba aquí?!- Pronuncio ella aun por la impresión de verlo ahí

-Escuche la música del karaoke en el fondo… es la canción de I Want To Protect You, entre todos los karaokes, este es uno de los lugares que mas frecuentas porque solo aquí tienen esa canción- Marceline no pudo evitar sonrojarse… no sabía si eso era buena señal por ser conocida de tal forma por el… o era algo malo… pero… lo importante era que ahora estaba el a su lado de nuevo

-Oye ¿Quién eres?- Le dijo un chico de cabello negro rebelde

-¿Quién te crees al pasar aquí de esa forma?- Era otro chico de cabello morado… ¡¿Morado?!... bueno de que impresionarse si una chica de cabello rosado también existía

-¿Buscas pelea?- Apareció otro con el cabello verde… cabellos de arcoíris… no nono, no era momento para pensar en eso...

_¿Cuatro oponentes…? Es difícil pelear con todos y proteger a Marceline… No tengo otra opción…_

Finn comenzó a quitarse los lentes, Marceline se exalto por el acto

_¡Se quitara los anteojos!_

_-_¡N-No Finn! ¡Liberaras…- Hablo demasiado tarde nuevamente…

_Feromonas al máximo…_

Aquel grupo de chicos se abalanzo a Finn tocándolo por todo lado mientras intentaban quitárle la ropa

-¡Corre mientras puedas!- Le gritaba él a Marceline aun en ese estado

_¡Finn! _

Esto era malo, ella queria ir a ayudarlo, pero de nada servia que el ayudado dijera que se largara

¡¿Qué_ debería hacer…?_

Los segundos pasaban y cada vez estaban más locos por Finn esos chicos

_¡La virginidad de Finn será robada!_

Ese pensamiento fue el detonante que hizo reaccionar a Marceline

_¡No quiero que eso pase!_

Marceline agarro al chico pelirrojo haciéndolo levantarse para luego abrazarlo, al parecer ese chico era el líder.

-¡Para!- Grito ella

-Marceline… ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy bien vete ahora!- Le grito Finn quien estaba siendo comido con los ojos por los otros chicos quienes ya habían logrado dejar al descubierto su torso bien formado.

-¡No! ¡No voy a correr!- Su voz estaba desesperada… -¡No hay manera de que te deje atrás!

_¡Yo también…_

Se aferro más al chico que aun intentaba zafarse de ella

_Quiero proteger al único que amo!_

_._

_.._

_..._

Pero la fuerza de una chica no puede ser comparada con la fuerza bruta de un chico…

-¡Suéltame Fea!- Grito el pelirrojo empujando hacia atrás a Marceline para luego aventarla contra la pared. Ella sintió ese golpe como si en realidad fuera dirigido a todos sus huesos, haciendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaran. Mientras que el otro chico ya se iba a con los otros para el festín que recibían de la vista que daba Finn.

Y Finn viendo que Marceline no se movía se levanto molesto, haciendo de lado a los 4 al mismo tiempo -¡BASTARDO!- Grito Finn, con la tonalidad claramente enfurecida.

Pero algo realmente extraño fue ver que aquello libero mas feromonas, solo que esta vez tuvieron un diferente efecto ya que los 2 de los cuatro chicos ya se estaban desvistiendo mientras movían de una forma cohibida su cuerpo y los otros 2 por el otro lado se fueron a la esquina de un rincón mientras se movían avergonzados, realmente fue una reacción extraña

-Oh ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo…?- Dijeron los 4 al unisonó, Marceline abría apenas los ojos algo adolorida, no es que aya quedado inconsciente, pero el dolor no le permitia abrir los ojos hasta hace unos momento, al ver la escena claramante quedo impactada por la sorpresa

_¿Co…cómo fue posible eso?_

Finn por el otro lado se había acomodado ya su ropa, viendo que Marceline ya habria sus ojos se acerco a ella -¿Estás bien Marceline?- Ella noto por primera vez después de años los ojos de Finn sin sus lentes, parecía que uno de sus sueños para morir en paz se había cumplido

-E-Estoy bien- Titubeo ella… -Mas importante ¿Cuándo aprendiste ese movimiento? Es impresionante…- Finn solo alcanzo a obtener un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas

_Mi corazón a comenzado a palpitar fuertemente de repente..._

-Bueno…- Se acomodo de nuevo su camisa –Realmente no se mucho sobre mi mismo…- Evito la mirada –Solo sé que me enfade cuando él te hizo eso a ti…- El volvió a mirarla con una expresión apenada

_Finn…_

_-_En cualquier caso, eres muy temeraria- Le regaño con un nuevo tono avergonzado en el –Tratando de salvarme en vez de correr…- Marceline se enojo al escuchar eso, sin poder evitar quitarle la palabra

-Bueno- Frunció el ceño en señal de que eso la molesto -¡Por supuesto que no permitiría que tu virginidad fuera robada por alguien que no sea YO!

Termino la frase haciendo un berrinche en los labios evitando la mirada, además de que tanto como ella y el al caer en cuenta de esas palabras se pusieron totalmente colorados…

-Si…- Finn poso su mano en la mejilla de ella, provocando que ella volteara hacia el, mostrando claramente que estaba ruborizada por el acto, el sonrió por el hecho, sabía que él sería el único que sería el causante de esa expresión, que el la protegeria, que queria estar a su lado... Sin pensárselo mucho le robo un beso largo… cálido… quitándole el puchero, el enfado y las dudas contenidas dentro de ella… Era claro que seguirían juntos pasara lo que pasara…

* * *

**Fin~ x3 Gracias por leer esta pequeña adaptacion de Fic one-shot en 3 partes xD jajaja. (Idea ridicula, lo se xD, pero admitanlo habra lectores a los cuales les gusto e-e) 2000+ PALABRAS *^***

**Datos: Si existe la cancion "I want to protect you" y hay muchas versiones ._.', pero elegi una version que me gusto por iniciar con el instrumento musical de piano :3, solo que lo malo no esta al español... ug... me cruje mi estomago no e desayunado nada aun D:! wa... ya casi acabo de escribir esperame estomagito T^T un ratito mas...**

**La primera cancion para los que no sepan es una de **_Lola Erase una vez- Cuanto te quiero; Cuanto te odio_ **y para los que no sepan la otra que cantaba bonnibel era una de **_Ha*Ash_- Odio amarte **y el de "I want to protect you" es cantanda por **Park Jung Min **de su disco romeo con el mismo titulo. Se que habia otras y mucho mejores para el relleno del karaoke xD pero me dio flojera buscar... (Hecho veridico jejej... pido piedad...)**

**Kratoz 1337:** xD perdon, jejeje ya corregi el error (=w=)7, como viste soy muy torpe en algunas cosas ^^'' jeje... QwQ hay gracias por el cumplido... lo gracioso es que no hay fines de lucro en ningun fic xD... oh si ._.? xD naaa... Cosa curiosa: siento que despues comenzaste a escribir como de los tios que dan sus platicas de autoestima xD. Y si lamentablemente esta es la ultima parte u-u pero gracias por seguirla.

**Siomara-san524: **Gracias por el review :3. Dato curioso: Si me fijo bien puros lectores con nick con numeros me han dejado en este fic review, es algo curioso xD jajaja, oh bueno a mi parecer asi lo es :9. Y como has visto actualizo como rayo /(owo)/ wush!

ok no... se que los rayos son mas rapidos... creo que eso es un insulto para los rayos... gome...

* * *

**DEJAS UN REVIEW :3 ¿POR FAVOR?**

**POR CADA REVIEW SE ACORTAN LAS HORAS PARA EL PROXIMO PROYECTO DE OTRO FIC **

**e-e piensalo...**

**O... BUENO... POR LO MENOS ME ANIMAS A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :)**

**...**

^^ Gracias por leer hasta el final


End file.
